


Never Let You Go

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterflies erupted every time he saw Sean smile. His heart pounded whenever he snuck a peak at him changing in the locker room. He ached to touch that body, to kiss those perfect lips. But it would never happen. Or so he thought…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting so long to be able to join this site. I have worked on my own stories for a long time and have usually received good feedback so I'm hoping to get the same here. I came up with this idea out of the blue one day and just started typing what came to mind. Hope you enjoy it!

Claude skated to the locker room after practice. It had been a hard few hours and he was ready to shower and head home. He was about to change when he saw Coots walk by with just a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Can that towel just fall off?

Claude shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t be having these kinds of feelings. He took a shower and got changed. He was about to go to his car when he heard Sean.

“Hey Claude, wait up.” He stopped as Sean ran to catch up to him. “Danny told me that he needs the house to himself tonight so could I hang at your place?” Giroux tried to hide his excitement. Schenn would be out tonight so it would just be the two of them. He composed himself before answering.

“Sure, that’d be fine. Brayden won’t be home so it’ll just be me and you if that’s alright.” He tried not to sound so excited about the thought. Sean seemed to smile but Claude wasn’t sure what that meant. He gave the rookie directions to his house and was on his way. The whole ride home Claude had thoughts of the 19 year old. He began to grow a little uncomfortable so he tried to think of things that would calm him down. 

Claude pulled into the driveway shortly followed by Sean. They both got out and walked to the door. Claude held the door for Sean, secretly sneaking a peek as he walked by. He smiled as Sean made himself comfortable; he’d been over the house a few times before but had never stayed overnight. 

“I was just gonna make grilled cheese sandwiches if that’s alright with you.” A grin lit up Couturier’s face which made Claude blush a little at the adorable sight.

“Brayden tells me that you make the most amazing grilled cheese. Briere told me all about how you used to cook them for the boys all the time too. Why haven’t I had these before?” The blush on Claude’s face grew. This just made Giroux fall even deeper in love with Sean.

Wait, did I just say love? 

Giroux served Sean his sandwich and the two of them sat on the couch, watching tv. The couch was a bit small so their knees just brushed against each other. This sent sparks through Giroux’s body but he tried not to pay attention to them. Every few minutes he snuck a peek at Couturier’s face, making sure to turn away quickly so he wouldn’t notice. He looked over once and caught Sean staring back at him. The two held eye contact for a few minutes, neither seeming to want to break the contact. Claude felt Sean’s hand land on his thigh and run up and down it. He looked down but Sean lifted Giroux’s chin up with his hand and surprised him with a kiss. It wasn’t hard or rushed, but soft and sweet. Claude melted into Sean’s touch. He let Sean control the kiss when his tongue entered his mouth. This was everything that Claude had ever wanted. The two continued to softly make out for a few minutes before Sean pulled away, smiling softly as he did. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Surprisingly those words came out of Sean’s mouth. Giroux was a little surprised at his words but he didn’t show it. He was still a little dazed from that kiss. They both sat there for a minute, catching their breaths. Sean’s hand was still on Claude’s thigh but he didn’t mind one bit. Claude lifted his hand and ran it threw Sean’s hair, a little moan escaping the rookie’s mouth in the process. This made the older man twitch a little. He didn’t hesitate when he brought his lips to Sean’s neck and sucked on the skin just below his ear lobe. A louder moan escaped his mouth this time. It wasn’t long before he could feel Sean’s excitement against his thigh. This make Claude smile in his neck. He brought his other hand and ran it over the crotch of Sean’s pants, making him buck his hips forward. Sean had had enough. He grabbed Claude’s face and smashed their lips together; softness wasn’t the intent this time. Claude climbed onto Sean’s lap, pressing their erections right up against each other, moans escaping both their mouths. Claude pulled his mouth away just to utter a few important words.

“How about we take this upstairs?” There was no hesitation in the way Sean jumped up and let Claude lead him upstairs. Once in his room, Claude pushed Sean against the wall and reattached their lips. Sean’s hands ran up and down Giroux’s body, enticing sounds that made the younger man even harder than he already was.

“Claude, I want you so bad right now.” Claude pulled away and lifted his shirt over his body, followed shortly by his pants and boxers. Sean’s jaw dropped as he stared at the naked man in front of him.

“Well, are you gonna take your clothes off too or am I just gonna have to do this myself?” Sean snapped out of it and threw his clothes off as fast as he could. Both men were standing face to face, without any clothes on. Claude stretched his hand out to Sean and led him over to the bed. He pushed the younger man onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He sat himself right on Sean’s thighs, their erections pressing up against each other, this time no barrier between them. Their eyes met as Claude leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Sean’s lips before trailing kisses down his neck and chest. He made his way down Sean’s thigh, his breath ghosting off the rookie’s rock hard dick.

“Oh god, Claude!” Claude enjoyed the uneven moans and breaths coming from Sean. It was his turn to let out a strangled moan though, when Sean grabbed his dick without a word spoken. Sean ran his hand up and down, in slow motions as he seemed a little nervous. But he got the hang of it, using his own spit to slick Claude up, and fastened his strokes. All Claude could utter was moans and curse words in French.

“Oh, Sean…Mon dieu….Merde.” That’s all he could say before he exploded all over Sean’s hand. Sean stroked him through his orgasm, perhaps the greatest one he has ever had. It took a moment for Claude to come down off his high but he smiled as Sean licked Claude’s juices from his hand. “You have had to of done that before.” Sean smiled shyly as he shook his head.

“You’re actually the first guy I’ve ever done that too.” Claude was glad that he could be Sean’s first hand job but he wanted more than that. 

“Well I was kind of hoping we could do more than that.” Claude proved his point by bringing his lips down to Sean’s crotch and taking the unsuspecting rookie’s dick into his mouth. Sean let a huge moan escape his lips, not embarrassed at how he pretty much melted into Claude’s touch. Sean could tell that Claude has definitely done this before but he didn’t care. As long as he was getting a taste of it too. Sean hadn’t been too far from his own climax so it only took Giroux a few sucks up and down his shaft before he came into his mouth, Giroux swallowing all of it. “Warn a guy next time.” Claude laughed as he wiped his hand across his mouth and looked down at Sean. The look on his face was enough to make Claude’s dick feel hard again. He knew what he wanted now. He had gotten a taste of Sean but he wanted more. He just wanted to make sure that the previously innocent boy was up for it. He gave Couturier a moment to breath before bringing his lips up to kiss him. Sean could taste his juices still on Claude’s lips. It had to be the hottest thing ever. He felt amazing, but a part of him still wanted more. “Hey Sean, would you be up for something else?” The rookie looked up at Claude, a questioning look in his eyes. “Would you mind if I fucked you?” Sean’s eyes widened at the request. “I mean you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I definitely want you to.” His words didn’t miss a beat. Claude was a little surprised at Coots’ excitement but nonetheless reached into his drawer for the lube and condom.

“Alright you’re gonna have to be on all fours for this one. Sean did as he was told and Claude was soon faced with Sean’s glistening hole. He rubbed the lube over his fingers and placed one inside of Sean. He felt the boy tense up at the touch. “You’re gonna have to relax for this. Just breathe in and out.” Sean soon relaxed a bit and Claude continued stretching him out with his finger. It took a few minutes before Claude was able to add another finger. Sean seemed to adjust quicker to his fingers and even let out a moan here and there. After adding a third finger, Claude felt that Sean was ready. He ripped open the condom wrapper and slipped it over his throbbing erection. He rubbed more lube over his dick, making sure it was nice and slick for Sean. He placed his hand on Couturier’s back and slowly slid inside of him. He saw Sean’s eyes squeeze tight and his hands gripped the sheets. Claude placed his hand on top of Sean and slowly uncurled his fist. Sean looked back, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this.” Claude smiled and lifted his head up enough to place a kiss on Sean’s neck. 

“I know, it’s alright. Just let me know when you want me to start moving again.” It took a few minutes before Sean slowly started getting used to Claude inside of him and motioned for him to continue. Claude slid further inside of Sean and pulled himself out, repeating the motion a few times. It was still a little painful for Sean but it didn’t take long under the pain was replaced with pleasure. Sean even began to jerk his hips back in time with Claude’s thrusts forward.

“Claude, faster…please.” Sean breathed out. Claude followed the rookie’s plea and began to speed up his thrusts. Claude watched as Sean brought one of his hands down to jerk himself off. He continued to time his thrusts with the jerking of Sean’s hips. At one point Claude pulled out, making Coots whine in disappointment which turned into a moan when Claude thrust himself further into him then before, hitting just the right spot.

“You feel so good Coots.” Claude continued his fast past, slamming into Couturier as if he’d done it all his life. Claude knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. “Sean, it’s not gonna be much longer…”

“That’s alright, go ahead. I’m almost there too.” A few more thrusts into Sean and Claude’s orgasm hit him, moans of Sean’s name flying out of his mouth. Sean followed soon behind, Claude’s moans tipping him over the edge for the second time. He collapsed onto the bed, bring Claude down with him. Claude pulled out of Sean and threw the condom away in the trash can next to the bed. He rolled over and was face to face with Couturier. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the rookie’s lips. 

“So what does this mean?” Claude had to know how Sean felt about this. He couldn’t continue hiding his true feelings. 

“I was hoping this meant that we could do this more often.” Claude had to laugh at the innocent expression on Sean’s face. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him once more.

“Good, cause I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”


End file.
